Without Me
by Shazzle
Summary: New AU! Special Agent Lisbon, 30yrs old is married to Walter Mashburn who cheated on her but cannot just leave him for some reason, meets a young doctor Jane who tempts her in different ways. But the problem is, Dr Jane wants everything from Teresa Lisbon or nothing, can he get her to trust love again? Rated M for heavy sexual content in some chapters. My summary skills suck, so...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOPE!

I really wish you enjoy this.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

She walked into the bar and after a few minutes her usual bottle of beer was in front of her.

"Merry day?" Micheal, the bartender asked her. She has been frequenting this specific bar for four months now, since she caught Mashburn in bed with two super models, the nerve! After eight years of being married with him she thought she had changed him enough to make him a better husband. But he had the nerve to bring two, not one, two ladies into their matrimonial bed.

That had broken her, not just Special Agent Teresa Lisbon but all HER. Since then, she has been flunking in her duties as an agent and her drinking habits became worse through the whole day.

'The merriest!" She dismissed Michael who in her opinion is too intrusive but kind enough to care, at least more than her cheating bastard of a husband, 'I just need to peacefully get drunk enough to go back home' she added

Micheal rested his elbows right in front of the beautiful agent and asked her, 'You still live with him?'

She glared at him for sometime before she replied, 'Technically, Its a mansion, I live in another wing while he stays in the other before we decide on where to go next'

'Hmm..'

'I know what you're thinking, but I've only known one man since I was 18, married him at 22 and today I'm thirty with nothing to show off but betrayal...so forgive me when I'm devastated on where to go next!'

Micheal moved quietly to attend to another afternoon customer inorder to give her some alone time before he continued, ' I'm really sorry about that, you know? No one deserves what you're going through, especially not you'

Lisbon blinked back the tears threatening to fall and thinned her lips, 'I pay to get drinks Micheal, not counseling' Standing up, she picked up her jacket and pulled it on her shoulders as she sipped from the bottle one last time, 'Thanks for ruining my drinking moment' then she walked out into the rain, not caring how wet she was going to get.

Just as she kicked start her car, a force from nowhere hit her so hard that she passed out.

...

Young and charming Patrick Jane is fast becoming the best doctor in town whose reputation with the ladies and super brain is quite famous. At 26, he has accomplished what he has dreamed of, an opportunity to help and heal people. His life in the circus has showed him the difficulties and bad sides of life, so he has made it a pact since he left to make a difference in the world, and being a doctor seem to put him in a good position of doing that, especially after the death of his bestfriend, Angela Ruskin.

Dr Phoebe, a beautiful brunette entered into his office and immediately closed the door, 'hey doctor'

Patrick Jane smiled from his position at the desk and looked up to her, 'Hello, my beauty!' He replied as she reached up to him and sat across his laps. 'To what do I deserve this sexy gesture?'

Dr Phoebe let out a giggle and kissed him passionately, parting his coat and putting her hands into his already tight trousers, 'You are just too sexy and yummy, doctor'

'Great answer! Now let me rub in that sexy into you' he said as he lifted her onto the desk and shifted her underwear.

One thing he really liked about Dr Phoebe James was that she understood the unsaid agreement between them, he was not searching for love, but Patrick Jane is also a man who loves sex and women, that doesn't mean that he is closed off to the idea of falling in love, he just was not ready at 26years old

And just as he was about to reach into Phoebe's blouse, his pager went off.

'Shit! Shit! It's an emergency...don't go too far though!' He quickly fixed himself and rushed out of the office, he is always available to save lives.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I've been with this fanfic since 2011 and it's amazed me on how super talented and passionate all the fanfic writers in here are, I mean, I have LOTs of favorite writers and stories I obsess over and even go back to when I need a boost. So, I made a decision to give a little back with my crappy writing but good story...this is my way of appreciating every writer and reader of this fanfic community, The Mentalist is never through until we say it is...**_

 _ **Please, hit me with a review if you want to or surprisingly like the story and will like me to continue...that would be humbling! Sorry for any mistakes too, Shazzles!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes chapter 2, but first of all, here is to you guys;

Queen45: Thanks for the advice, I just moved it!

Fiascoway: Glad you agree with my turning of events, I love AU's and I'm super grateful for you, you're so nice!

Guest1: Here is more for you !

Munkeyfunp20: You are welcome and it's my pleasure, but here is the carry-on. Thank you

Guest2: Moved the story because, well, it seems we would have some serious sexual content in the story. Thanks for your review!

Julia: ofcourse, it continues and thank you!

MJ: This is for you, MJ!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Patient is female, in her late twenties, involved in a car accident, current state is unconscious... information was thrown side to side as Lucas took control of the situation and barked out orders

*flash*

Clean her up

*flash*

Pass me the pluck please

*flash*

"This your first time in the ER, Nurse Aby?"

"Yes doctor Jane"

"You're doing a great job, just stop throwing glances at Dr Matt, his gay"

*flash*

"Of course, she's stable...she seems like a strong woman, she's gonna scale through"

*flash*

"Done! Let's close up the law officer and inform the bartender outside that she's stable" Jane said

How do you know she's a law officer, Doctor Jane?" A surprised nurse asked him And before Jane could make a show out of it, Dr Kimball Cho, the only doctor who seem to understand Dr Jane a bit stood at the door and cleared his throat before he gave up Jane's secret, "Her posture and the bullet scar she has hinted it a bit, but what really sealed the deal for Jane was his peek at her badge as she was being wheeled in"

Oo oh's and urghhh's rang through the room by the people in it, except for a slightly irritated Jane who glared at Cho, " Everybody, the very stoic Dr Cho in the room"

Cho tried to hide his grin for having one over Jane by coming closer and inspecting the work being finished, "great Job guys"

...

As Jane walked out to the hall, he had an urge to know more about the patient, which was unusual for him. He could skip this part and go continue what the sexy Dr Phoebe had started, but he was drawn to this woman, there is something beneath that little pocket rocket and he craved for it.

" Teresa Lisbon?" Jane asked the only man standing in the waiting room, who was in his mid 30's and built, this is definitely a bartender!

"Urghh, Yes!" Micheal came closer

"Are you family, boyfriend ...?"

Micheal shifted awkwardly and answered, "No, actually, I'm just a bartender in the bar she frequents and I brought her here...but someone would soon be here"

That's weird, " well, since you seem worried, it's better I tell you that she's sta..."

And just then, an elderly woman rushed into the waiting room looking confused and out of breathe. " Hello, ma'am" Jane greeted the woman

She looked at him and seeing his uniform, a relieved sigh left her mouth and she puts her hand over her bosom as she shook her head, "Here for Madam Teresa, someone called, says she in accident and nurses downstairs say..."

Jane could tell the Spanish woman was not really fluent in English, so he cuts her off and puts a comforting hand over her shoulders, "I'm her doctor and she's doing well, ma'am. This is the kind man that brought her in" he points to Micheal before continuing, "and I was just telling him she's doing great with just a broken rib that has been taken care of, but your Teresa Lisbon seem like a strong person I guess she'll be better in no time"

"Si si, senor, Teresa is the strongest, like superwoman, my Teresa, Can I see her?"

Jane nodded and smiled, he already like this woman, "Yes you can" and at that, the woman left hurriedly towards the ICU.

"That is one woman" Jane commented at her departure,

Micheal smiled at this " Then you should meet the person in Teresa" he said and shook Jane's hands, thanked him and told him he had to get back to work since he was sure Teresa was in goods hands, then left.

...

" You're fussing, May! You know I hate when you fuss over me, stop it or I'll walk out of here" Teresa threatened the caring elderly woman known as May who has been taking care of the mansion and the couple living in it through the years

May stopped for some seconds before snidely saying, "The handsome Doctor Jane said your ribs broken and that would stop you from going anywhere, he says it's too painful for you to move it"

Unbelievable, it's been just a day and this woman has already charmed her way through the doctors and the whole nurses in the hospital, how is she even here, "Are you not suppose to be with your granddaughter, Eva? May, you're suppose to take the weekend off!"

"Si, si, my beautiful Eva. But I came back to pick somethings for Walter when the call came in, you scared me Teresa, too scared" May said remembering how terrified she was as she received the call from the nice man.

Teresa was quiet for sometime letting the emotional moment dissolve. But May wouldn't allow it as she puts her warm hand over Teresa's and squeezed it gently, Teresa swallowed heavily and looked May in the eyes, "Walter?"

Genuine sincerity showed in May's eyes as she relied the question, "I called everyone and they all concerned about you, the only thing holding them is that I swear to call when anything bad happens, We all know this hospital cannot take those Lisbon at one time" she chuckled and added, "Imagine your brothers, their wives and those loud devils of theirs, this place would turn to a mental hospital"

They both laughed at this with Teresa trying her best to not pull anything. It was true, and she thank God all the time that he blessed her with someone like May who can take on the Lisbon's, she made the lost of their parents a tiny bit less painful and was always ready to give tough love to everyone around her, May was family, she always would be.

May got serious again, "And Senor Walter is very worried and angry at the man that collided with your car, he's currently doing something to him as we speak, we both know he goes mad when you hurt"

"Except if he is the one hurting me..."

"Don't Teresa, don't say that" May got up from where she was sitting and moved around the room

"I know you're hurting...and I love and understand you, but I've been with you both in this marriage, I see almost everything. Honey, I know he did something stupid and brainless, but I know Walter too and I know he still care about you. I'm not telling you what to do, just follow your heart and talk to your husband"

Teresa looked at this woman who truthfully has been through most if it all with them, "then where is he now, why is he not here with me?"

The fire in May's eyes returned, "that would also be because of me, he's not going to come over and show his pretty cute dimples and take advantage of you when you're this weak. I told him you at least need some days to get stronger, and God knows that boy deserves some punishment and solitude, let him go crazy with worry while we get you back to being the badass Agent"

Lisbon gave a small smile, "Thank you, May"

...

"We have to decide what to do in Chicago, I know it's a personal thing for you but it's business and we have to consider the market and how much money we are putting into this thing. I mean, we already have a place in Chicago why should we add another one when there's no real need, unless..." he stopped and looked at his boss, "Sir, you've not listened to anything I've said, have you?"

Mashburn turned to his young P.A, "No, Wylie. Reschedule this briefing and tell Alex to hold all my calls and cancel all meeting for today" He stood up and looked out from his penthouse office

Wylie quickly did that and came back, "Is anything the problem sir?" He asked Mashburn who made no sign of leaving his spot

"Walter?" He called out to him, addressing him as a friend now not an employer. The man has helped him through tough times, of course they were also friends.

Mashburn sniffed a little, which surprised Wylie that the man was crying. For fuck sake, the man is a billionaire who made his money by being a cold bastard, Walter Mashburn is famously known to be ruthless and unbreakable, what could break the man?

After seconds of Wylie wondering, Mashburn finally replied, "Teresa was in an accident"

That baffled Wylie, "what? When? Why are you not with her?". At the question, Mashburn casted his head down and puts his hands in his pocket, "I'm not with my wife because I messed up, I messed up big time, Wylie"

Wylie silently understood immediately, he knows, heck! Everyone knows Mashburn to be a big flirt and it was just a matter of time before he flips out, no matter how he does care for his wife, the man was naturally a flirt that was expected to one day break, no matter how his love for his wife had tamed him, it was inevitable.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I really am"

The silence remain unbroken and Wylie stayed in it, waiting.

Finally, Mashburn turned and fired, "I want that man completely done for, call Peter and ask him how it's going, I want that man to never afford being drunk, never! No drunk driver would ever take anything from the Lisbon's ever again, not on my watch!".

...

While Lisbon was sleeping, May stepped out to receive Walters call, "She's currently sleeping and she's getting better, sir"

"Are you sure I shouldn't be there, May?" He asked for the hundredth time

"I'm sure, Mr Mashburn. She really needs her rest and you know it's good for you two to stay apart for a while, at least until she gains her strength back"

He sighs over the phone and replied, " Okay, you make sure you take the best care of her, May, and call me immediately she wants me there"

"Yes sir! And the driver...?"

She could hear him smile and anger laced his words, "He's been dealt with, can't disclose anything to you as you know we live with the law, but no one touches our Teresa, May. No one is allowed to!" And with that, the call ended.

...

May said a quick prayer for Teresa, Walter and for the Man who was unfortunate to do this. Mr Mashburn doesn't forgive when he's mad, and he rarely gets mad. She turned and went back to the room where Teresa is already awake and laughing with Dr Jane, God help us all, she muttered.

"Hello May, how are you doing today?" Jane asked as she entered the room. "I'm doing fine, Doctor Jane, hope we've been doing well?" She asked him

"Oh yes, I was just telling the beautiful agent that she's lucky her ribs are as strong as she is. She can go home as soon as possible"

At that, Lisbons got interested and asked, "Today?"

Jane laughed at her enthusiasm and added, "maybe, if you're good" winking at her

Embarrassment flushed through Lisbon, this beautiful, yes beautiful and smart doctor is flirting with her! Shit, he looks very young and she's married for sakes, she was only flirting because she needs to get out of this place not fall into another man-problem

"And I'm done with you!" He finished, but then scrambled his number on a paper he passed to Lisbon herself, "Please call me whenever you need me at home, at anytime I would be available" he said to Lisbon, looking deep and getting lost in how pretty of a green her eyes makes.

May moved very fast and collected the paper and put some space between the doctor and patient, "Thank you very much, Doctor! I would put that in mind" she said crispy

"Oh okay.." Jane smiled awkwardly "Ms. May, Agent...goodbye"

"May, that was not necessary" Lisbon addressed the weird situation that just happened. "I think it was Teresa, just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there" and Lisbon frowned at that

...

Patrick Jane was off his game, "Jesus Christ!" He swore as he ran his fingers through his blond curls. No woman has ever thrown him off his game the way this small little but beautiful woman has done, he just stood there like a teenager babbling like an inexperienced idiot, "fuck" he would have been smoother and direct, just tell her he would love to do bad things with her, maybe even do something fancy, her lips...

"It's never right to swear, I hear it's very very bad" a lone but familiar voice interrupted Jane's thought

"You devil..."

"Some people prefer to just call me Walter Mashburn, thank you"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello guys, it's me again with the second chapter and just because I love this story myself, I tried to put it up in days. But please guys, I kinda do need to read your thoughts on this so not to blackmail you darlings, but the more reviews I get, the more I go forward with this fanfic. Love you, X.o.x.o**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The real owners of TM inspired this piece of AU writing, so no, I make no financial profits from this! Although, the reviews kinda pay...so thank you to every reviewer, good or bad...I love it!

Promise next chapter would be longer and there the Jisbon begins! Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The shadow stood at the window watching Teresa Lisbon on the hospital bed, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow, her lips moving to smile at what the woman beside her was saying and showing her dimples, that dimples that drew him in from the first minute he saw her...but what captured his attention looking at her closely, was the sadness in her green eyes, making it a bit lighter and the lines around it confirmed the truth. This woman who has gone through so much in her lifetime deserved some happiness, and he hoped to God she finds it, that was the least he could do.

...

" I'm just so anxious to get out of this place and go home to a warm bath" Lisbon said to May, "just lay in an ocean of water and have the strongest coffee ever!"

May laughed at Lisbon's words and started to reply her, but Lisbons phone went off. She picked up the phone to give Lisbon, "Teresa, its Walter"

Lisbon was shocked, "Why is he calling me? I thought you said you spoke to him already"

"So, you don't want to..."

"I just don't know what to say...give it to me" she stretched out her hand and received the phone, "Walter"

"Hi..." she heard him say softly

"What do you want?

He laughed at her question, " A man can't call his wife, especially when she decides to allow herself be hit?"

"I don't have time for this Walter, you either say why you are calling me or I drop the call"

He paused at her tone and said, "I just called to check on you and say goodbye, Teresa, but I need you to tell me that is what YOU want, that is not what someone else is telling you to want, but what you want..." there was silence at both sides of the phone, so he continued, "I know I haven't given you time and space to think over what happened and decide on what to do.. and I'm so sorry for that. But after this, after what happened, you deserve to have it all. I would make some arrangement and leave to Europe tomorrow or I can just come see you right now at the hospital or at home. Just tell me.."

Teresa held the phone to her ears for a second before she gave him her answer, "Yes Walter, I would really need that space to just think on my own and know what the next level should be...So, if you plan to go to Europe, that's fine with me."

"How long?"

"I don't know! I just feel like, anytime I see you the pain just gets deeper and deeper! And I need to heal, at least I need to heal for sometime"

She was right, he knew that. "Okay, then I would go. But, I need to ask this question Teresa and promise me you would answer honestly"

Honesty has never been an issue to them, "Ofcourse, go ahead..." she said

"This break, does it mean we have a chance? This marriage, can it be saved?"

It was not a clear question to answer straight, "No Walt..."

"Tessa..."

"Don't...this break would mean it's a break for us. It means We get to live our lives normally, and when the answer comes to us along the time, then we can take the next action" she said finally

"I'm sorry.." two words said with so much pain from Walter could affect her some months ago, but now, she is filled with too much pain and feelings of betrayal that she doesn't even trust the emotions she felt coming from him

"Goodbye Walter" and the line went off!

...

The shadow that was standing at the corner put his head down in sadness and at that single moment, he knew nothing was going to ever be the same again.

...

Lisbon's wishes of going home and soaking herself came through one evening as she lay in a warm bathe, and god, does that water really feel good, especially at the bruised whole events of the past couple of weeks came rushing through her mind as she just lays there. The driver who hit her, how was he? What happened? Where is he now? What did May mean by saying he was being dealt with...she hopes to the Lord is not something illegal! She can't deal with this right now...not now please! The system should take it course, not Walter being the system...she's too drained to even be angry at that driver, maybe it's an awakening for her slumping life.

She sighed and stretched her legs as her phone buzzed. Who can this be again? She had called her whole family; speaking to her brothers, sisters in law, nieces and nephews, she even spoke to her team mates...and all those conversations of trying to reassure and calm them has given her a headache, she just wants to lay and not get disturbed.

"Lisbon" she mumbled without opening her eyes

"Should I be worried?" A familiar voice said with humor

Lisbon opens her eyes and sits up in the bathe as she recognized the Dr's voice, "Hello Doctor" clearing her throat a bit

He chuckled slightly and that was the sexiest thing she's heard in a while, " I know it's a bit weird to be calling you when you just left the hospital, but I wanted to make sure you were okay...and well, to make sure you have my number saved to your phone"

That was suspiciously nice of him, " It's okay, I would definitely now save the number to my phone, and thank you!"

"Yea, great!" He replied awkwardly over the phone. He knows it's a bit creepy this way but he can't help himself with this woman. That same pull that has drawn him the first time to her keeps getting tighter, what the hell was he suppose to do now with this on his hands?

And like everything else in his life he wants, he goes for it with so much vigor... "So, what do you think about a nice dinner out to help bring you back to your feet? As a doctor, I really recommend that! I know for a fact red wine really helps your heart"

What? Was he really asking her out? " I...emmm..." she stammered through. She knew she was not wearing her wedding ring, but didn't he see that she was married on her details? What kind of man has that much of a guts to ask a married woman out? Except he definitely has no clue!

But the question remained on her, what should she say?

" Like a date?" She asks him to be sure. " if that's what they call a great dinner to get to know a friend better, then yes" he quickly replied.

Shit! She hasn't gone out with another guy on a date for a long time...,Can she even go through with it? She's married...no...separated! But she still has a husband in Europe...Walter!

Yeah! The same Walter that cheated on you and disrespected you...way to go Teresa!

"Text me the place and the time, doctor...since it's medically recommended!" She said back to him.

With that, they both said their farewells.

...

Patrick Jane released the breathe he was holding through the conversation. Damn that woman and her charm! He knew he sounded a bit like a desperate creep or a teenager on heat by calling her immediately she left the hospital, but since when does Patrick Jane do things like a normal man. He just needs to go for this date, be a gentleman and wait for the sex to happen. He is nearly too sure, right after the deed, the strong alien need for this woman would disappear and give room for the next hunger for another woman.

...

She laid in there for the next few hours with her own thoughts! Why the hell did you agree in the first place, you were supposed to be healing and getting back your self...the strong independent Teresa Lisbon, not have a fling with someone who is younger than you...

But that was it...It's just a date. Maybe she could find herself in there when she does something different, she has questions that needs to be answered, and until she finds these answers, she can't be whole again. And with this, she decides she was going for the date! She would get back not just her strength and independence, but she was going to build a thicker wall, one that can never be broken!

Her phone beeped, it's a text from the Dr to tell her the place and time, and also to make sure she wears something comfortable for her body.

A small smile broke across her face...he was quite interesting, she must admit!

...

May held the phone she was whispering into to her bosom. She had told dear Wylie to please keep a watchful eye on Mr Walter in Europe, and after promising him she had no malicious intent, the nice boy had told her everything she needed. This evening, after calling the MR himself to no avail, she had called Wylie who awkwardly told her Mr Mashburn was in company of his female friends, in his room!

That information and what it means saddened her greatly!

"May...?" Teresa called out to her, "Are you okay" she asked upon seeing her downcast expression.

May dropped the phone quickly into her pocket and put on a smile for Teresa, setting her eyes on this poor young woman who deserves nothing but happiness and pure love, her heart constricted at the unfairness of Fate. "I'm good, Teresa, don't worry at all"

"I'm a detective May, just because I've been away from the job in weeks doesn't mean I've lost my touch"

The older woman moved closer to the younger one and touched her gently, trying to give as little comfort as she could, "Its just a sad news I received about someone I know, it's quite unfortunate you know, how people make stupid mistakes over and over again" she replied her dismissively

Lisbon looked at her for a second before adding, "You know you can talk to me whenever you want right? Whatever the problem, there's always a solution and I'll always want to help"

"Si si, I know that Teresa, and I assure you this one is not worth your trouble, but when one comes, you'll be the first to know!"

"Okay, if you say so. Now I need help with getting ready" Lisbon said as she turned to go upstairs where the master bedroom was, with May confused and trying to catch up behind her

"Getting ready? Is there an event you were supposed to attend? You're supposed to still be resting and giving time for that wound to heal, Teresa" she frantically said

Lisbon laughed at May's over dramatic expression and stopped on the last stair to face May who was on the next one behind, "It's not an event or anything stressful, and it was recommended by the doctor himself, so you see, I'm just following doctors orders! I'm being a good patient for once" and she left May more confused on the stairs...

May quietly entered Teresa's bedroom and watched her in her bathrobe bringing out different clothes from the closet room...she quickly moved to help her and caught a little smile on Lisbon's face. After long minutes of silently going through dresses and getting nod responses from Teresa, a black gown with comfortable shoes were chosen and dispensed on the bed.

"It must be something really good since it's bringing smiles to your face, I just wish I know it too" May said soberly with her back to Lisbon

"Come here, come have a seat with me so we can talk about something" Lisbon signaled to May who dragged herself over to the little sitting corner in the bedroom

She took a seat with her hands folded on her laps and her grey soft eyes silently questioning and waiting for Teresa who sat opposite her to start talking.

"May, you know I appreciate you, and God knows I love you for everything you've done for me personally, my marriage and even my brothers. And...we've been through the hardest part together, you've watched every part of my life as it changes, even with the whole Walter thing...but I'm learning how to start living my OWN life, I'm going to retract some of the changes in my life to get back my life in order, and I'm sorry if it's going to hurt or disappoint you in one way or the other, but I've decided..." Lisbon who was not one for the whole emotional thing reached forward and grasped May's warm but experienced hand into two of her small ones, "I wanna do everything from now on my own, you love Walter obviously and you want me to be with him, but I don't think it's your decision to make, it's just mine and Walter's not yours. So..." she paused for a second to look intently into her eyes, "I'm going to do things you may not like, but I ask a favor from you, I need you to back off and allow me do these things, you don't question me, you don't judge me, you don't involve yourself into anything but what you're paid to do! I know I may sound harsh, but I have to do this and go through this alone and you have to respect my decision"

The more matured woman was speechless at the end of what she just heard but stayed motionless, "I understand" with a gruff voice she replied and tried to draw back her hand from Lisbon's clasped ones, but it was held captive by the smaller hands, "Its okay, I understand Ms Teresa"

"Hey, don't Ms Teresa me now! You don't get to be angry or go formal at me because of this!" Lisbon spat angrily

But calmly, May put her free hand on the remaining hands, "I'm never going to be angry at you. I just understand that I have a line in this home and I've been crossing it and I apologize for that" with that she stood up "excuse me"

"Wait!" Lisbon said choked, "you are a part of this family and you'll always be, please don't be angry at me. Just trust me on this!"

"I will do that. You are a strong woman! But please, don't hurt yourself out there..." With that May left the room, her usual energetic steps deemed to slow and shy departing steps.

...

"Reservations for a Patrick Jane?"

"Teresa Lisbon?"

"Yes, please"

"Come with me to your table, ma'am"

Jane sat nervously waiting for his date. He hopes she's not bailing on him, he hasn't tried to call her today in a bit of fear that she would have changed her mind, he really hoped not. As he shifted his eyes around the room for the second time to read the next couple, she's here! He caught a scent of her before she even reached the table. Damn, she's here!

His eyes caught up with his mind a bit late as she had already reached the table and smiled at him, "hello" she said to him as he moved quickly to pull out the chair for her, "hello to you too" smiling, he took her coat from her"

A gentleman, Lisbon though impressively. And does he look handsome. She couldn't take her hands off him and that excited her, this could be the best rebound ever! Game on, Teresa.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance, I know there are lots of mistakes you can find in there and I'm sorry to give the critiques a fieldwork, but you see, I enjoy writing this, so you just have to beAr with me and help me get better. Next chapter comes up this week, let me know what you think. Xoxo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not affiliated to the real awesome owners of TM. I make zero money interest from this and completely contented with the sweet reviews and engagements on this story alone.

 **Munkeyfump20-** ** _Thank you so much for reading. This is specially for you!_**

 **Lili87-** ** _awww, thank you. Hope you out like this one!_**

 **ObsessedWithMentalist-** ** _crossing my fingers. I hope you'll enjoy this_**

 **Fandom queen-** ** _then you'll enjoy her absence in this chapter, lol._**

 **Guest-** ** _This I swear the more you looked forward to. Sorry it's coming late_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

They both sat quietly and gave their orders before Jane starts to initiate conversations. "I'm normally not that tongue-tied, but you look really beautiful tonight, Teresa"

Lisbon blushed at this and tried to make a joke, "so you're saying I was ugly on that hospital bed?"

Jane smirked before replying, "No, the bed was just ugly on you...I guess" . They both laughed as their dinner came through

" What?" Lisbon asked Jane after noticing for the 6th time his eyes sneaking to the modest cut on her chest

Realizing he was being caught, he cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly, "Sorry" he spurts out "I'm just in wonder of your beauty"

She laughed at his directness and smiled warmly at him, "Does that always work for you, Dr Jane?" Referring to his sweet but sketchy complement

"Yeah, sometimes Agent Teresa" he said smugly

"You know I'm a cop?" She asked his reference to her

"Yeah, I figured it out"

"And you still here, no illegals and cause of me arresting you is there?"

Pretending to shuffle through his mind, "I think I'm smart enough to handle myself. Taking risks are my kind of things"

"And getting the criminals are mine"

" Then we're gonna be okay. And talking about okay, how are you feeling about being away from the job?" Asked as he sipped his wine

She twirls the glass in her hand and briefly looked at him, " It's a bit hard. I miss it."

Jane nodded and waited for her to continue because he could see a genuine emotion in her. He wanted to know everything about this woman. He wants to unravel her mysteries

"The other day, my whole team mates came to see me and filled me in on the cases they've been taking, you could see their intentions were innocent but I felt left out of it all" she stopped for a breathe before she continues quietly "it's just the one thing I do well, but as everything in my life...I keep loosing grip"

Her companion just kept on looking intensely, trying to read off any information from her eyes, but all he could get were waves of sadness, tiredness and a little glint he could not clearly place his thumb on

Who is this woman; What is her story; What pain is she coming from

And he hardly could hold himself from picking off the sadness from her eyes, piece by piece.

Her eyes are so pretty! Mixture of green and warm mornings

"Sorry, that was too much" she quickly said as she regained her control

He stretched his hand across the table and took hers without thinking, "No, no...it's okay Teresa, I understand how hard it is for you, but it's good that you had time to just rest and heal"

She looked down at their joined hands and was about to say something when her phone went off

Taking her hand back, Jane noticed as a quick frown covered her face and he could swear he saw a grimace as she looked at her phone

"Excuse me, please. I need to take this" she distracted told him as she stood up to walk away

* * *

He waited for her and wondered what the call was about because she seemed distressed. Taking out his phone, he saw a text from Dr Phoebe, asking him if they could hang out. He quickly politely texted a 'No, maybe another time?' and puts down his phone as he saw Teresa walking to their table.

There's something about the way she's walking back, a bit angry and set on a mission.

She finally gets to her seat, gives him a glance and loudly drops her phone on the table. Her elbow gets to the table as she rakes through her hair with both of her hands and released a deep breathe

Jane tried to ask what was happening, but she brought her face up and he could they were a bit red. What was he suppose to do if she starts to cry, he feared.

"You wanna leave to somewhere with less people" she asked a shocked Jane

"Uh...private?" He tried to understand what was obvious

"Yes" she replied sternly. "You live around here or we could just get a room"

"A..." he clears his throats, "a room?" He asks quietly

"Doctor, we both are adults. Yes, you're younger and all, but I would think you wouldn't want to insult my intelligence to think I don't know what is happening here" she said to him with the same voice she uses sometimes on suspects

A bit intimidated by her voice, he shifted uncomfortably and decided to go along with what she was implying at, he just never expected her to be this blunt, 'Teres...'

"I might have read the situation wrongly then" she cuts him off from talking

"No, of course not. You're an attractive woman of course. I just didn't expect this right away" with an awkward glance around them

Lisbon shifted and moved to leave the table, "Get up, Jane. We don't have all night" she said with that authoritative voice he knows she uses on her team members

Rejecting her decision to cover half of the bill, he paid for all too quickly and both we're outside the restaurant.

* * *

"Urggghhhh!" Lisbon laughingly exclaimed as Jane hits her back roughly against the door, "I thought you wanted to take it slow, Dr Jane"

He smiled into her skin and continued exploring her neck with his mouth. Holding her head up, he dig a little and bit her on her collar bone as a punishment for her sassy comment

"That's not being a real gentleman" she said breathlessly, this man was really good with his mouth, only heavens knows what the real deal will really feel like

Jane's hands moved over her breasts, his other hand going under her gown running through her legs as he lifts them over his waist, still supporting her small body on the wall now

Lisbon smiled at the excitement, combing her fingers through his amazing curls, "I've wondered how this would feel like"

Still not pausing in tasting her, "What, my mouth on you? Cos we're not even close to the beginning...I just really need to taste you Teresa, all of you" he said to her, his words muffled by the skin he was nibbling

"Not your mouth, Just this...running my hands through your curls. It's very cute"

I won't use that word for now" he stopped and looked her straight to the eyes, "I'll use hot, beautiful and magical" with Lisbon dazed eyes staring back at him and her lips swollen, he looses control and moved her to the closest surface "Damn!woman! I can't reach the bed, I have to have you now"

He dropped her gently, looking at her deeply, "Are you sure about this?" He asks

Looking back at him, for a minute she felt a bit of guilt. This was the only man she's being with like this apart from Walter and it felt a bit wrong, but it was different with this man. There are no feelings, no commitments, no expectations, therefore no heartbreak. This is an exciting safe option, something Teresa Lisbon needs to get herself back!

Jane could see for a minute, the bouts of emotions that went through Lisbon's mind, his lust was too heavy to concentrate, but he caught how quickly these emotions came and left, leaving only a smirk on Lisbon's face

"I won't be on your hard floor right now if I wasn't sure"

He smiles in relief at that as her hands sneakingly goes into his trousers, fondling him

* * *

"Ohhhh shit!" Jane exclaims as he comes down from the powerful release he just had after making sure Teresa had 3 orgasms, he was definitely counting

"You are good, Dr Jane. I see the perks from being a doctor" Teresa says as she tries to level her hard breathes

"Yes" he chuckles, his hands carefully drawing light circles on her bare stomach "but trust me, it was all my pleasure"

Teresa lightly laughs and closes her eyes, "I don't think I can move" she commented, "Can I just stay here for a minute or two?"

Jane turns his face sideways to look at her and was struck at how beautiful she looks rightnow, her dark hair fanned across her face! This feeling was a bit strange, it surprises him at how captivated he is to this woman "Thank God, Because I don't want you moving"

"Hmm" she lazily replies and closed her eyes back trying to just think for a minute. Her fingers splayed open close to her naked body, what has she done? The guilt started building up little by little, so she moved a bit away from his body

She needs to go home, she needs to go home before she begins to freak out and scare the poor guy away. For the first time, she didn't think like the good catholic Agent Lisbon married to Walter Mashburn. She only feels guilty because it wasn't something she could control, home would be the best place for her to go mull over everything on . She needs to be in her elements. Needs to be reminded that she wasn't indebted to Walter...he was the reason she's broken, and she alone will decide on how she mends herself back

The thoughts couldn't stop coming...

Was this how Walter felt the first time he cheated on her? This, technically wasn't cheating...but she wished to God the uneasy feeling growing deep within the pit of her stomach wouldn't just erupt into her gushing out incoherently in a strangers home

She can already feel the freak out phase coming and no matter how she tries to tell herself she was a grown woman currently unattached, little promises of her wedding day keep ringing in her head...building the guilt, nagging at her conscience 'to love and to hold' 'to death do us part'

She remembers Walters face as he had said his own vows...full of love, happiness, glee. How she felt...content and beyond enthusiast. Where did they go wrong? How did everything just go to hell without anyone holding on...they were supposed to be FOREVER

She missed that...blissful young and totally in love couple they once were. At what point did Walter give up on them, at what point did she

As she looked down at her ringless finger, the one Walter giddingly put a ring on some years back..long ago, something was wrong with how it looked

It wasn't about the absence of a ring, she was already comfortable with that because of work, it was because another man's hand was holding it, and that didn't feel right

It was supposed to be Walter, it was supposed to be always...And tears pricked at her eyes

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Why can't she control her mind, she inwardly groans and quickly move to get up before she destroys the little dignity she has with the doctor.

* * *

Jane smiles contently with his eyes closed as he tries to save every inch of Teresa Lisbon in his memory's palace. That sex was just mind-blowing. It's something he surely would want to repeat over and over again

If only he could just get his breathe back and move them to the bedroom as soon as possible. His eyes flung open as he missed the warmth on his chest as quickly as a light. Teresa who was once laying lightly on half of his body is now picking her clothes from the corners they were flown at

"What are you doing?" He tried to ask quietly, trying to force down the urge to just pull her back and trap her underneath him. But of course he knows the kind of woman like her wouldn't appreciate the gesture much

"Sorry, have to get home, can't sleep here. But uhmmmm...Thanks for the ..." she trails off

With a confused look on his face, Jane moves to stand up while she wears her shoes, "Its very late, Teresa. You should stay here for the night" he mentioned, trying his best to change her mind, "I have a spare room if you're not comfortable staying in mine" softly adding in a hard war to not sound as pathetic as he truly is currently

Lisbon stops with a smile and turns to look at him, "Seriously? After how I allowed you ravage me on 'your' floor, you think I'll have a problem with sharing a bed with you?"

She went closer to him and gave him a quick peck, "Goodnight Dr Jane" giving him one last kiss, she walks out of the house. Leaving Jane flabbergasted at the fact that she did the walking out on him, and he so dearly wants her to stay

He wants Teresa Lisbon...and he's gonna get her. It doesn't matter how or when, the only important thing to him is to wait for her to feel the same as he does

She's his new obsession.. ...and he'll enjoy every minute of it

* * *

xxxxxxx

 **A/N: Hey guys, Sorry again...this is coming a bit late (lol, okay. More than a bit late). It's just been sitting on my computer and I keep waiting for, God knows what. I hope you enjoy this, and please Let me know your thoughts...it really keeps me going. I promise to upload the next chapter Sooners than this, but only if you guys are still interested. I hope you all are, lol.**


End file.
